10 for 1 and 1 for 10
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Some short stories. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU Hey! Say! JUMP! Judul ga nyambung


**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HEY! SAY! JUMP! Semoga di umurnya yang ke 4 makin sukses, makin hebat, dan makin oke! PLUS SEMOGA TETEP BERSEPULUH! GA ADA ISTILAH HEY! SAY! JUMP ISINYA CUMA SEMBILAN ORANG!**

**Kali ini sistem pembuatannya beda sama Randomness series. Kalau biasanya Author nge-shuffle lagu-lagunya, untuk fanfic ini Author sama sekali ga nge-shuffle lagu. Tapi langsung milih lagunya.**

**#AUTHOR's notes#**

Normal: Main timeline/ normal story

_Italic_:Flashback

_**Italic plus Bold**_: Lirik lagu

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**10 FOR 1 AND 1 FOR 10**_

_Some short stories. __OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HEY! SAY! JUMP!__ Judul ga nyambung._

_All __**Hey! Say! JUMP members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**Hey! Say! JUMP and their composers**_

_**10 For 1 and 1 For 10**__—these stupid __short stories__ belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL**_

.

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HEY! SAY! JUMP**

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**MORIMOTO RYUTARO – Ultra Music Power**

Sepasang onyx milik Morimoto Ryutaro menatap layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Otaknya mencerna setiap kalimat yang mampu ditangkap retinanya. Ia tahu, Hey! Say! JUMP akan mengeluarkan _single_ terbaru. Ia baru saja membaca info terbaru tentang hal itu.

Ia membuka _tab_ baru pada _browser_nya dan mengetikkan namanya sendiri pada _search engine_. Dalam hitungan waktu milidetik, berbagai situs yang memuat berbagai hal tentang 'Morimoto Ryutaro' pun terpampang di layar laptopnya. Mulai dari gambar sampai info, dari yang lama sampai yang baru, dari yang fakta sampai gosip. Ryutaro menghela nafas ketika membaca skandalnya sendiri di salah satu web yang ia buka.

Banyak komentar-komentar tak mengenakkan mengenai skandalnya, ia tahu itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan soal itu? Bukankah publik punya kebebasan untuk berpendapat? Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan atau ia lakukan. Semua hal terasa salah dalam hidupnya.

Ingin ia kembali bersama dengan Hey! Say! JUMP. Berlatih koreografi bersama, berlatih bernyanyi bersama, bercanda bersama, berada di atas panggung yang sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena baginya Hey! Say! JUMP adalah keluarga kedua dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Hey! Say! JUMP ia merasa kesepian, sedih, linglung, dan aneh. Rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak lengkap.

Getaran keitai Ryutaro membuat pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya.

_From: Keito_

_Subject: Hitori janai_

_Ryuu, maaf kami jarang menghubungimu. Kau tahu kami sibuk sekali seperti biasanya. Tapi kami semua merindukanmu. Tanpamu JUMP terasa berbeda._

_Kau harus kuat Ryuu. Kau harus tetap jadi Ryuu yang jahil dan ceria seperti biasanya. Karena meskipun kami tidak mengatakannya, kau harus yakin kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan menyemangatimu. Jadi keep smiling, ok?_

_Kau ingat single pertama kita, Ultra Music Power, deshou?_

_**Shinjiteirunda, akiramenainda, hitori janai sa**_

_Ingatlah kau tidak sendirian, Ryuu, masih ada JUMP. Karena bagi kami, sampai kapanpun kau tetap anggota Hey! Say! JUMP. Kami harap kau bisa segera kembali bersama kami! ^^_

_Makanya jangan pernah menyerah dan teruslah berusaha! Kami yakin kita akan mendapat yang terbaik! ^^_

_-Hey! Say! JUMP_

Ryutaro tersenyum menatap pesan dari teman-temannya itu. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tak sendiri dalam menghadapi hal ini.

* * *

><p><strong>NAKAJIMA YUTO – Dash!<strong>

Sepasang stik drum mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai berlapis karpet hitam. Sang pemilik stik drum, Nakajima Yuto, tampak sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang merasa frustasi. Ia langsung beranjak dari hadapan drumnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia akan tampil membawakan lagu buatannya sendiri bersama teman-teman se-grupnya seminggu lagi, tapi ia masih melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam memainkan instrumen yang menjadi salah satu keahliannya, drum. Yuto sudah berlatih keras setiap ada waktu kosong—tidak, bahkan ia mencuri-curi setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk berlatih menyempurnakan permainan drumnya. Namun entah kenapa hasil dari kerja kerasnya belum terlihat. Ia selalu gagal pada bagian solo drumnya. Dan ia merasa lelah karenanya.

Kedua onyx pemuda jangkung itu menatap kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kalian tidak mau bekerja sama, sih?" seru Yuto, "Kalian tahu, aku sudah lelah gagal memainkan bagian itu! Kalian sudah membuatku kesal, frustasi... Ugh! Bahkan terlalu sulit untuk kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata!" pemuda itu tampak masih memarahi kedua tangannya sendiri.

Hening.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku tahu aku juga salah..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuto memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya dan bersantai di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tangannya meraih _iPod_ dan _headset_yang tergeletak di bufet di samping kasurnya. Sebuah lagu pun mengalun.

"Aaaah kenapa aku malah semakin ingat dengan kegagalanku!" seru Yuto. Ia mematikan _iPod_nya dan beranjak untuk mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi lagu yang ia tulis sendiri.

_**Jitto tachidomatte itemo hajimaranai...**_

_**... Shippai nante osorenakute iindayo**_

Otak Yuto mencerna dua kalimat yang ia tulis sebagai bagian dari lagunya itu. Lalu ia pun tertawa. _'Kenapa aku marah pada diriku sendir__i__ karena kegagalanku? Bukankah aku sendiri yang menuliskan kalimat ini?'_ Ia memungut stik drum yang masih tergeletak di lantai kamarnya, _'Tidak akan ada yang berubah kalauaku hanya terus bersantai tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku harus berusaha!'_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAMOTO KEITO – Your Seed<strong>

Keringat dengan deras bercucuran dari pori-pori di kulit Okamoto Keito. Ia sedang duduk menyandar pada ruangan latihan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Percakapannya dengan koreografer mereka beberapa detik lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya;

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa konsentrasi terus? Kau mau mengacaukan seluruh koreografi JUMP?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, sensei. Gomenasai... Saya akan lebih konsentrasi." Keito membukukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan._

"_Kalau begini terus aku malas untuk melatihmu!" sang koreografer berkata sebelum melenggang pergi._

"_Hontou ni gomenasai, sensei... Saya akan berusaha lebih keras!"_

Kedua onyx Keito memerhatikan kesembilan teman-teman se-grupnya. Mereka semua terlihat sedang serius melatih koreografi mereka dan kadang diselingi candaan dan tawa riang. Jujur, Keito merasa iri.

Ia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berbakat diantara kesepuluh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang ada. Suaranya tidak semerdu Kouta, wajahnya tidak setampan Yuto, kemampuan aktingnya tidak sehebat Ryosuke, tariannya tidak selincah Yuuri, dan kepribadiannya tidak seunik Hikaru. Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya? Apa yang bisa membuatnya bertahan menjadi anggota Hey! Say! JUMP? Apa?

"Keito-kuuun!" panggil Yuto sambil berlari ke arah sang pemilik nama

"Nani?" tanya Keito

"Apa lagu Hey! Say! JUMP kesukaanmu?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu

"Eh? Kurasa Your Seed," jawab Keito

_**Believe in yourself, you can get it on**_

_**Believe in yourself, you can make it up**_

_**Believe in yourself, shinjirunda**_

_**Believe in yourself, jibun jishin**_

_**Believe in yourself, saigo made**_

Ah, tentu saja!

Keito menyadari satu hal; untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Hey! Say! JUMP, ia tak perlu memiliki suara semerdu Kouta, wajah setampan Yuto, akting sehebat Ryosuke, tarian selincah Yuuri, ataupun kepribadian seunik Hikaru. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa menyerah dan menjadi diri sendiri!

"_Believe in yourself... Believe in myself..._" gumam Keito pada dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIOKA DAIKI – Thank You~Bokutachi Kara Kimi E~<strong>

"_Ada apa denganmu, Arioka?" Arioka Daiki memasang ekspresi bingung, "Nyanyianmu hambar sekali! Cobalah untuk lebih menghayati lagu-lagu yang kau bawakan."_

"_Hai, sensei..." Daiki mengangguk_

"_Coba kita ulangi!" pria itu—guru vokal bagi Hey! Say! JUMP—kembali menyetel rekaman musik yang akan mengiringi nyanyian Daiki. Sekali lagi Daiki menyanyikan lagu yang sama di hari itu._

"_Arioka!" tergur sang guru vokal, "Sudahlah! Untukmu, latihan kita cukupkan sampai di sini! Selanjutnya, Yabu!" Sang pemilik nama beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri sang guru vokal_

"_Santai saja, Dai-chan... Kau pasti tegang karena konser tinggal sebentar lagi, deshou?" tanya Kouta. Daiki mengangguk__._

"_Tenang, kau pasti bisa kok!" Kouta memberi Daiki semangat, "Pikirkanlah sesuatu yang menjadi alasanmu untuk bernyanyi,"_

_**Kansha no kimochi ni magokoro wo komete**_

_**Todoketai yo, kono uta**_

Seruan dan gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi telinga setiap anggota Hey! Say! JUMP. Tak terasa, konser yang sudah mereka persiapkan berminggu-minggu lamanya saat ini sudah mencapai akhir. Lagu terakhir baru saja selesai mereka nyanyikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini setiap anggota Hey! Say! JUMP sibuk melambai dan berterimakasih pada fans-fans mereka yang menonton konser mereka.

Daiki menitikkan sedikit air mata haru. Ia begitu terharu melihat begitu banyak orang yang menonton Hey! Say! JUMP. Ia begitu terharu melihat begitu antusiasnya penonton. Ia begitu terharu mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan seruan-seruan bahagia dari pada penonton. Singkatnya semua hal dalam konser ini telah membuatnya terharu.

Ia teringat kata-kata Kouta beberapa hari yang lalu; _"Pikirkanlah sesuatu yang menjadi alasanmu untuk bernyanyi,"_

Tak salah ia memilih untuk memikirkan fans Hey! Say! JUMP saat ia bernyanyi. Ia berharap semoga setiap orang yang mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Hey! Say! JUMP bisa mengetahui seberapa besar rasa terimakasih yang ingin diucapkan Hey! Say! JUMP.

* * *

><p><strong>INOO KEI – Score<strong>

Inoo Kei menekan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ yang ada di ruang latihan Hey! Say! JUMP dengan asal, tak berniat memainkan satu lagu pun. Ia sedang bingung. Bingung memilih antara karirnya sebagai salah satu anggota _boyband_ ternama di Jepang, Hey! Say! JUMP; atau menjadi seorang mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur di Universitas Meiji.

Sejauh ini ia selalu bisa mengimbangi kedua sisi kehidupannya; sebagai Inoo Kei di mata keluarga dan teman-teman kampusnya dan sebagai Inoo Kei di mata para fans Hey! Say! JUMP. Namun ternyata jalan yang ia tempuh tidaklah semulus itu. Batu kerikil yang siap menyandungnya selalu muncul di hadapannya.

Dan kini salah satu dari batu itu telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersandung. Hal yang paling ditakutkan Kei pun terjadi; nilai-nilainya mulai menurun. Dosen dan orang tuanya pun mulai mempertanyakan soal hal itu. Kei tidak mungkin menjadikan Hey! Say! JUMP sebagai alasan penurunan nilainya. Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

'_Apa yang harus kupilih? Kuliah atau karir?'_ pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam otak Kei

Tepukan ringan di bahu menyadarkan Kei dari lamunannya, "Inoo-chan, daijoubu ka?" tanya Kouta

"Eh? D-daijoubu..." Kei buru-buru mengangguk

"Hontou ni?" Kouta bertanya lagi. Dan sekali lagi Kei mengangguk. "Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita latihan! Setelah itu Hikaru akan mentraktir kita semua makan yakiniku!"

"Sialan kau Yabucchi! Bisa tekor nih!" seru Hikaru yang tampak sedang memeriksa isi dompetnya. Kalimat Hikaru disambut tawa dari anggota-anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang lainnya—termasuk Kei yang terkekeh.

"Ayo!" ajak Kouta sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Kei tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kouta dan berjalan ke arah anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang lain untuk memulai latihan mereka.

'_Kenapa aku harus bingung? Tentu saja aku tidak perlu memilih! Aku tinggal menjalani keduanya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Aku yakin teman-teman pasti akan mendukungku!'_

_**Yoko wo mireba itsudemo, BESUTO na nakama ga iru**_

* * *

><p><strong>YABU KOUTA – Dreams Come True<strong>

_Yabu Kouta memandang risih tujuh pemuda yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas di hadapannya.__Ia tidak suka dengan pembuatan grup baru ini. __Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia bersama dengan Kei dan Hikaru—karena mereka memang sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi dengan tujuh orang yang lain? Ia tidak suka. Dan yang paling penting ia tidak suka Hey! Say! JUMP._

_Kouta risih dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka. Jujur, ia lebih suka bersama dengan Shoon dan Taiyou saja. Dan setelah mendengar Taiyou akan keluar dari Johnny's Jimusho, Kouta semakin kesal pada tujuh pemuda itu; Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuuri, Okamoto Keito, Morimoto Ryutaro, dan Yamada Ryosuke._

_Ingin rasanya ia juga keluar dari Johnny's Jimusho. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia masih punya impian yang harus ia gapai. Demi impiannya, dirinya, dan keluarganya Kouta berusaha bersikap dewasa dan tegar dalam menghadapi situasi ini, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia memang lebih ingin bersama dengan Shoon dan Taiyou._

'_Masihkah aku dapat memiliki impian ini jika aku bersama mereka? Apakah aku harus akhiri impianku?'_

_**Saa yume mimashou suteki na koto**_

_**Saa yume mimashou itsumademo**_

_**Saa yume mimashou yume no you na**_

_**Yume wo mimashou**_

Kouta tersenyum. Ia senang dengan pilihannya untuk meneruskan impiannya.

Saat ini ia, Yabu Kouta, berdiri dengan bangga di atas sebuah panggung bersama sembilan orang anggota Hey! Say! JUMP lainnya. Ia tak lagi membenci mereka, bahkan ia bersyukur merekalah yang menjadi teman-teman se-grupnya.

'_Bersama-sama kami akan menggapai impian kami, karena itulah kami tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bermimpi,'_

"Yabu-kun, kok dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Ryutaro

Kouta menggeleng, "Betsu ni... Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Heee? Apa Yabu-kun sedang jatuh cinta?" celetuk Ryosuke

"Chigau!" Kouta menjitak Ryosuke, "Aku hanya sendang memikirkan Hey! Say! JUMP," jawabnya

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hontou ni gomenasai gara-gara telat nge-publish! Ide awalnya pun sebenernya pengen bikin 10 short stories dengan masing-masing anggota Hey! Say! JUMP sebagai '<strong>_**center**_**' aka main characternya. Tapi apalah daya… Karena kurangnya ide dan waktu, akhirnya yang berhasil aku bikin cuma segini. Itu pun bener-bener ga jelas dan aneh. Selain itu tadinya mau di-publish kemarin, tapi gara-gara ada acara ekskul yang seharian (secara harfiah), jadinya ga sempet sama sekali.. Gomenasai...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
